<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Up In Your Dream by Nixie_DeAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984608">Caught Up In Your Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel'>Nixie_DeAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commander Fox Deserves Good Things, F/M, Fox POV, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pre-Relationship, feelings talk, touch of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Commander.”</p><p>Head snapping up, mouth already opening to rip into whichever idiot that was intruding on him this time. Only once Fox’s eyes have taken in who is standing at the entrance to his small, cramped office, all he can do is stare for a beat, before scrambling up from behind his desk to stand at parade rest. “Senator Amidala.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Up In Your Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts">skatzaa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoyed this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Commander.”</p><p>Head snapping up, mouth already opening to rip into whichever idiot that was intruding on him this time. Only once Fox’s eyes have taken in <em>who</em> is standing at the entrance to his small, cramped office, all he can do is stare for a beat, before scrambling up from behind his desk to stand at parade rest. “Senator Amidala.”</p><p>She smiles, the bright colors of her dress making her nearly glow like a star, in his dark and quiet space. </p><p>“Ah, is there something I can do for you, ma’am?” He keeps himself perfectly still, though he’s itching with the need to fidget underneath her warm gaze. He can’t help the way his mind flashes with images of the <em>last</em> time they’d been alone together. </p><p><em>He could still </em>feel <em>the way her fingers pressed into the curve of his neck. How her palm glided against his jaw, the way she gasped at the feel of his scruff. The way he shivered beneath her gaze as they pulled his armor off, letting it drop carelessly to the carpeted floor of her apartment. </em></p><p>
  <em>He groaned, her small hands pushing and pulling his body to where she wanted him. The feel of her soft, supple thighs gliding against his hips. The feel of her hot, wet breath panting out his name as they moved against one another.</em>
</p><p>Sithsipt, the sounds she made haunted his nights since. Swallowing, he swears he can still taste her in the back of his throat, even now. </p><p>At his words, he watches as the small Nabooian Senator moves further into the small room, letting the durasteel door shut with a quiet thud behind her. She stops by the dreadful chairs he’d fitted in for those under his command to use when reporting to him.</p><p>Mostly, Thire and Thorn used them when they came to needle and make fun of him about his helpless crush on the very woman standing across from him. Hysterically, he wonders what they’d say, if he <em>told</em> them about what Fox and the good Senator had <em>gotten up</em> the last time he'd placed himself as her temporary guard. </p><p>Belatedly, he gestures jerkily for her to take a seat, and waits until she does before reclaiming his own. He feels... unmoored, like a cadet that hasn’t even gone through the first pickings for his armor. </p><p>“Yes, there is,” Padmé answers smoothly, voice devoid of emotion. She stares at him, and honestly, Fox thinks, such a small woman shouldn’t be able to make him sweat like she does, shouldn’t make him feel like such a shiny. </p><p>He waits for her to continue, but when she doesn’t, he takes a quick breath, releasing it slowly through his nose, before prompting her, “And how can I assist you, Senator Amidala?”</p><p>She arches a brow at him, as if asking without words why he’s being purposefully obtuse. Sighing, disappointedly, she rearranges her skirts, as if shifting her legs beneath them. “You’ve been avoiding me. For nearly a <em>month</em> now.”</p><p>Swallowing, he fights the urge to hunch his shoulders, to drop his gaze. Instead, he makes himself lock his body into place as he locks gazes with her. “I wasn’t aware you required my company, ma’am.”</p><p>“Commander,” she softens, “<em>Fox</em>,” Moving to lean forward, she drops her hands onto his desk, an offering to him. “I don’t <em>require</em> your company, or anything from you, Fox. But I <em>enjoy</em> it. I <em>enjoy</em> you and getting to spend what time we can <em>together</em>.” She gives him a small, hopeful smile. “I require nothing from you, just you wanting to be wherever. With me.”</p><p>She stays like that, curled towards him, hands open and waiting. All he needed to do was reach out, if that’s what he wanted to do. </p><p>He flicks his eyes down from hers, to trace along her face, down her bare shoulders, to her arms and landing on her hands. </p><p>They were so soft and fine. He hadn’t been able to get over how soft they were, when she’d run them over his body. The way she touched him, so gentle, so lovingly that he recalls the way his eyes had watered in wonder at her touch.</p><p>He’d couldn’t recall ever being touched like that, never been shown care like that. </p><p>And kark, how he wanted it. How he <em>needed</em> to be touched like that, by <em>her</em> for all the days he had in this life. </p><p>He jerks his hand up, startling her into a gasp, and slowly inches it forward, to lay his gloved hand over her bare, soft ones.</p><p>“We’d, we’d need to talk this out more, Senator, Padmé,” he rumbles, low, almost shyly.</p><p>She beams at him, her hands moving to curl around his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I <a href="https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/">create</a>, or at my main blog <a href="http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>